A Kiss That Should've Meant Everything
by JustAVocaloidFan
Summary: "All the kisses we shared together mean my world and my life. I'm sure that the last one is the most meaningful kiss for me. It would be a kiss that should've meant everything". That was what he told me before he left, forever. Oh well, it's not that I miss him so much or anything. Len/Rin, more like Romance/Humor to me... Extras would be published later.
1. Chapter 1

**W/N: This is a Romance/Tragedy oneshot but it's more like Romance/Humor to me... Well, sorry for the late update. Exams are already over and I'm on a holiday right now. Too lazy to write one. Warning for Character Death.**

 **Rin's POV**  
 _"I love you" was said from you every time we both met. Len BaKagamine, you crazy fool who didn't have any common sense at all. You just would never learnt your lesson, wouldn't you?_

 _...Even after you died._

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

It all started when my _lovely_ parents planned to send me to a certain family because of some kind of business trip. We were in the car that time, me being tricked because of my love for an orange smoothie. That's why I was with them too, I would gladly went out of here when I knew about it earlier.

"Okay, Rin-chan. From now on, you are going to stay at my friend's house in the village! Isn't it exciting? The fresh air surrounding you as Spring welcomes us. We're going on a business trip and we will visit you when we have time" Mom suggested. It was Spring Break that time, just a few weeks before prison (School) started again.

Ugh, I had no intentions of going to the village at all. The city was much better with that forest town and all. I was about to decline her opinion when my dad said "Don't say no. We already made a decision to set you to a school there. No excuses allowed".

Damn them all. "But mom, you know that-" my mother cut me off with "Oh, look at the time. Take care of yourself, okay?". She kissed my cheeks and my dad brought out the bags for me.

"Anna! We're here!" my mom shouted in front of the house and a young blonde-haired woman opened the door. She widened her eyes upon seeing her long-lost friend before they shared hugs among each other.

Well, I guessed living with Anna's family didn't sound so bad after all. She seemed kind and friendly. "You are Rin, right? Nice to meet you! " Anna said as she suddenly shook my hand out of nowhere with that cheeky smile of hers.

Okay, I had a feeling that I was going to live with weird people. "Uh, yes. Nice to meet you too" I awkwardly muttered. I turned around to see my parents already leaving me without a single goodbye to me.

Yes, they were _very_ lovely. "I'm Mrs. Anna, call me Sweet Ann. Come on, let me introduce my husband and my sons" she said and dragged me to her house.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

"Look who I have, Alberto~" Sweet Ann cooed the man's name who was watching a show about racecar driving when we were at the living room. The maroon brownish haired-man looked at us before he set his eyes back to the television.

"She looks just like Len" he commented blankly, as if he never cared about me. Wait, Len? As in, Len Kagamine? I thought I had heard his name before from somewhere.

"I know right? I've always wanted a daughter like she is! Her plump cheeks, fair white skin, her smooth, silky blonde hair and not to mention that cute white bow with those beige hairpins of hers, I love her!" she squealed while pinching my cheeks playfully.

Then she went back to the topic. "This is Alberto. You can call him Big Al, since he's big" Ann teased her husband from behind.

Just then, there was a young man coming down from the stairs and grabbed an orange from the fruit basket before he ate it. "Is this Rin you're talking about, mum?" the blonde asked, sitting on a sofa with Big Al as he continued on eating the blessed food from Heaven.

"Yup. Rin, this is Rinto. The eldest child of the family. He's also cold like his father but he's more like a Kuudere to me" Ann replied and introduced her eldest son.

"I'm home!" a shout from a young boy was heard before he placed his shoes at the shoe rack. He walked to the living room and saw me. "Oh,Rin Hiyama, isn't it? I heard about you a lot from my brother. Pleasure to meet you" he bowed politely. Brother? Did he mean his brother was stalking me? Who? I just met Rinto and himself.

"Good boy" Ann praised the boy before she turned to me. "This is my youngest son, Oliver" she said, pointing her finger at the blonde-haired boy with a golden eye, and a patch.

I tried to be well-mannered to him when I wanted to ask the question in my head. So I questioned "Oliver, who's your brother you just mention-" only to be cut off with a yawn from upstairs.

"What's with the talk here?" I heard a teenage boy's voice and he walked down the stairs and saw us. Oh, I remembered. He was Kagamine Len, we first met when we're in elementary school but then he had to move out to the countryside because of... family things? Anyways, I saw him as a quiet and kind boy.

I waved my hand at him and smiled, but he just gave me the look. "Ah Len, you're fine now from your sickness? This is Rin. I think you two have met before because of the looks you give on one another" Ann introduced me to him.

"Okay then, now it's settled! Let's help Rin to move her bags-Ah!" Ann's speech was stopped all of the sudden. Well, I knew why. Because out of the blue, someone just pulled me to him before our lips met. And that person was Len himself.

I blushed before I pushed him away harshly. "W-W-What was that for?!" I exclaimed, getting mad because my first kiss was stolen away as simple as that. Len, however gave me a smile like it was no big deal.

"It's been a long time since I met you, Rin! Nice to see you again!" he said with that goofy smile of his. I frowned and pouted at him.

"You should've said that earlier instead of kissing me" I replied, folding my arms in annoyance. Like who the hell would kiss someone who haven't seen in a long time, by the way?

"Oh my, I didn't expect something like this would happen..." Sweet Ann muttered loud enough for me to hear. Then she shook her head from the thoughts of her son and I kissing.

"Well, let's get started...I guess so?" she awkwardly began and carried some of my bags up to my new room.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

Sweet Ann, Oliver, Len and I went upstairs and showed me the rooms every time we passed by. Okay, all I got from the tour was there were two toilets, two shower rooms, the main bedroom, Oliver and Len's room (Len actually had one for himself but he didn't let me enter for some kind of reason) and Rinto's bedroom.

When we reached to the end of the room, Ann opened the door for me and placed my bags beside the door. The surroundings were pretty good, it was more like a Japanese themed bedroom but hey, it was pretty timeless and cool you know?

There were tatami floors, the futon was wooden and there was a cherry blossom tree painting on the left. Anime posters such as Tokyo Ghoul, Free! and Sword Art Online was pasted on the right including a dart board with them. There was a T.V. and a Wii player on the floor. Plus, there was a kotatsu, a low table with orange floor cushions and a bowl of oranges on it. The bedroom was nice too, it was a combination of soft cream colour and bright orange with two orange lamps with small drawers on both sides. Not to mention that elegant white vase and those beautiful orange and white curtains, this bedroom was more than enough for me. Oh, I didn't realize that there was an air-cond on the ceiling too. Of course, there were lights in the room.

"So, did you like it?" Ann asked, turning on the air-conditioner after she switched on the lights for me. I gave a thumbs up to her in reply. "Love it" I mouthed. As soon as they left, I forgot everything about the reason I was here in the first place by throwing myself on the bed and took a nap.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

"Rin, wake up!" I heard someone shouting to my ear and I jolted up from the bed and glared at the culprit. I rubbed my eyes and yawned for a while, how long did I slept here? I looked half asleep that time and my eyes were still blurry.

"It's already morning, Rin. Let the sunshine greet you!" I was about to look at that person who woke me up when I was blinded with the dazzling sunlight because of him opening the curtains suddenly. Okay, I could tell that the person was Len, thanks to his stupid behaviour.

It hurt so bad for my vision, of course as I hissed in pain and hid my face with a pillow. "Len, you foolish, annoying jerk. Don't disturb me when I'm sleeping, for God's sake" I muffled in the pillow and threw it straight to his face for bothering me.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Len said and I heard footsteps fading from me, probably he wanted to leave for breakfast or something so I raised my head back. Only to have my lips being smooched by his, again.

I punched him without any hesitation. "Who told you to kiss me early in the morning, you idiot?!" I yelled in embarrassment, my face becoming red. I tried to hold my urges to kick him in the balls, really.

"I forgot to say 'Good Morning' to you!" he replied with that peaceful face of his and I ruined it with kicking him in his private parts. Len should've known about my privacy next time.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few weeks since then and Len didn't stop trying to kiss me and being violated in the end by myself. For example, the dart board in my room was pasted with Len's picture on it. I aimed it every time I felt like it and I frequently hit the jackpot.

When Len took a visit to my room and saw his picture being attacked with darts, his eyes turned heart-shaped instead of getting offended. "Are you trying to aim for my heart? That's so sweet of you!" he exclaimed like a crazy fan boy who just lost his mind.

I would throw the knife straight to his chest instead of using darts if I didn't control my anger that time. It was, indeed a long life for me to live with his family. Worse when we were alone after a week of me staying here.

"Since we have to go to work with Rinto going to have a part-time job and Oliver going to extra classes, please take care of Len while we're gone, is that okay with you Rin?" Sweet Ann asked as she picked up her shoes while Big Al adjusted his tie in the mirror. Rinto and Oliver were having breakfast in the dining room with Len and I. We all had miso soup while Len only took a bit of fried tofu before he coughed violently again.

I had a bad feeling about Len annoying me like usual so I tried to reject her opinion when Ann gave me a sad smile.

"I know Len is annoying most of the time, but he's actually lonely. He doesn't go to school because he often gets sick and he's a naturally smart, by the way. Like today, Len is getting more and more ill so please, for me?" she asked, giving me those puppy eyes and I had no choice but to nod. No wonder Len's face looked pale throughout the whole week.

"Okay then, have fun you two!" she proclaimed before she opened and closed the door behind her with the others, leaving that fool with me. I turned to Len with a frown, trying my best to smile at him while asking "Anything you want me to do?". Since he's sick, he should've wanted a medicine or anything medical.

Instead, Len commanded "Kiss me". It took me a few seconds...

Before I punched him mercilessly in the jaw.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you're that smart?" I asked, placing the chicken porridge to his bedside before taking a seat beside him. We were at Oliver's bedroom that time, I had to carry him after he passed out from being kicked just now.

I asked that because I didn't believe his intelligence when he's that crazy until I got the proof. He only nodded as a reply. I then made up a simple test about Biology, Physics and Chemistry, though I actually took Economic classes.

"The nucleus of the atom consists of?" Chemistry first.

"Protons and neutrons" he answered fluently.

"Ordinary table salt is called sodium chloride. What is the name of baking soda?" That was a question about Biology.

"Sodium bicarbonate". Damn, he got it right again.

"Radiocarbon is produced in the atmosphere as a result of?". This time, it was Physics.

"Collision between fast neutrons and nitrogen nuclei present in the atmosphere". Okay, that's it. I wouldn't ask him much anymore.

I only made a face as I turned away from him. "You're lucky that I asked you about general knowledge" I denied his cleverness.

"What's the reward?" Len suddenly asked that kind of question and I faced him back with my eyebrows raising.

"Since when I'm going to give you a reward?" I questioned, hoping that his reward was not kissing.

"Can you feed me?" he asked with those kitty eyes. I wouldn't fall for that.

"No" I spat out and huffed in annoyance.

"Then will you kiss me?". My prayers were ignored, sadly.

"I'm going to stamp you a big, fat NO with my bare hands if you ask for that again" I threatened and asked him "Why are you desperate for a kiss from me, anyway?". It's not that I was curious or anything, I was just wondering if a kiss cured any sickness as the romance novels said (I didn't read them).

It took me awhile to get the answer from Len. And I didn't expect that he said "I like you" to me. His face was flushed, probably from the fever as he coughed.

"I really do like you" he confessed once again, my hand was held with his warm ones and he pulled me to him.

My face couldn't help but blushed at the sudden contact too. "I already told you the reason I want a kiss so, can you do it for me?" he whispered to my ear softly, only to be pushed away from me.

"No way! Do you even think how much do I hate you? Ugh, just let me feed you with the porridge" I exclaimed in denial, picking up the already cold porridge and fed him untruthfully.

Since then, he began to attack me with more kisses and confessions every time I caught off guard or even in front of the public. He didn't have any common sense at all, did he?

Little did I know myself, my heart slowly started to bloom like the other flowers did in the Spring to him. Meh, not that I cared much.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

It was White Day that time and I witnessed Len cooking something in the kitchen. The others went outside, again so we're alone like what happened in the last incident.

It didn't mean that I was worried about him or something like that. The sound of clanking in the kitchen disturbed me from watching television so I couldn't help but looked at him.

He might be the most insane idiot I had ever met but in reality, he was nothing but a fragile sick boy who needed to be comforted. And that person was not me, I didn't want to even think about that.

"Oh, Rin. What are you doing here?" Len asked as he turned to me with a whisk filled with white cream.

"What are _you_ doing, I suppose?" I asked back, noting that he's still being a fool for not knowing that I was looking at him.

"Making chocolate for you, since it's White Day and all" he replied happily before he continued stirring the white chocolate with... oranges? Wow, he sure must be a very _great_ cook.

I shrugged and walked away from the kitchen and to my bedroom. I was about to turn on the Wii player when Len suddenly hugged me from behind. Somehow, both of us ended up in an awkward situation. He was on the top and I was at the bottom, not to mention his leg touched my private part.

Blood rushed to my cheeks while he only creaked a smile. "Happy White Day, Rin! I made chocolates for you!" he said, bringing out white chocolate from his pocket. I kicked him away and picked up the joystick, trying to forget about the accident.

"Oh! It's Mario Kart 8! Can I play?" Len asked, also sitting beside me. I thought he could shut up by playing games so I let him by giving him another joystick.

I picked up Yoshi while Len picked up Toad. I was about to pick a location when Len suddenly asked "If I win, will you kiss me?". I ended up picking the hardest course ever in the game.

"Whatever. Don't ever dream that you will win, you jerk" I grumbled, getting ready to start the race and I screwed up in the start. Len won the game because of my carelessness a few minutes later.

I faced him to have another round when he already kissed me on the lips. I stayed silent for a little while before I rudely threw the joystick to his joyful face. I also shooed him away from my room, crying out "Get lost, you idiot! Who told you to enter in my room anyways!?" then I closed the door with a loud bang.

After I was sure that he left, I breathed out heavily and sunk my knees to the floor. My heart was beating rapidly every time I thought about those pathetic kisses.

...Shut up heart. I didn't like him or even love him, why would I fall in love with a crazy fool like him by the way? The chocolates he gave me were still in my hands, crushing them before I took a bite.

"Delicious" I commented softly and Len called out from downstairs "Rin! How's the chocolate?". My appetite of eating the chocolates went down immediately.

" _It is DISGUSTING_ " I lied, only to receive a chuckle from him.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

Spring Break was finally over, which both gave me a relief and streesed out. I was disappointed because I hated school to the core, especially the new school I just transferred to. I was also happy that I could get away from Len.

Speaking of him, he was holding my hand when I was off to school. "Rin, are you leaving already?" Len asked. I faced him with an expressionless face. "Yup" I spat out, having fun to hurt his feelings.

"Oh, Rin. I forgot to mention you something" Sweet Ann said as she tied her hair into a loose bun. I tilted my head to expect some good news.

"Len's getting well recently. Isn't it great? He can now go to school with you like normal students always do" she declared. I looked at Len who was wearing the same school uniform as I was, in a male's uniform of course.

"I'm holding your hand because I want you to wait for me" he said before he picked up his shoes and dragged me all the way to school. He was smiling as we had our hands interlocking each other, I might be smiling on the outside. I was practically crying in my heart as I had to cling with this idiot beside me.

...As the sayings went by. High school life was easy. It was like riding a bike, unless the bike was on fire, the ground was on fire and everything was on fire. Because it was Hell. I couldn't even ride a bicycle, so both high school and life was far worse than Hell to me.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

My parents did visit me as promised and they sadly approved of Len's love for their own daughter. "Thank you for supporting our relationship, Mr. and Mrs. Hiyama!" Len thanked my parents and hugged me like there's no tomorrow.

I barely survived my life with that idiot, though he's being clingy to me all the time. He also had fever often, which meant that his health was still not cured fully. This time, his health turned out worse in school.

We were learning about Mathematics, I was trying to pay attention to the teacher when Len suddenly held my hand with his shaking ones. Well, his whole body was shivering too. "R-Rin, I need to go... to the infirmary, now" he pleaded.

I didn't understand his pain so I whispered back "Go by yourself" before I turned back to the whiteboard to write some notes. Just then, my face turned red because Len rested his head to my shoulder, his heart beating rapidly and his body becoming warmer than his usual fever.

I sighed before I raised my hand. "Yes, Hiyama-san?" the teacher asked, adjusting her glasses. I made a sign "I'm going to the infirmary, Len's getting sick" and she nodded in understanding. Then I carried him like no one existed there, people giving me strange looks. I ignored them and we went out of the classroom.

"I'm so fortunate that I can skip classes" I thought as I placed Len back to the ground. "Can you walk?" I asked, eyeing him who looked very tired and weak. I didn't do this because I pitied him. I was afraid that Big Al might kill me if I didn't take care of his son properly.

Len shook his head slowly and I hit his head, hard enough for him to fall to the floor. Then I grabbed his collar and continued my way to the clinic.

No one was in the infirmary when we arrived there and I was about to leave when Len took a hold on my leg. "Don't go" he muttered. I let out a groan and let him stand up again before I pushed (Yes people, _pushed_ ) him to the nearest vacant bed.

"...Can I go now?" I asked after I was bored staying with him. His answer was a "No" as expected. The nurse hadn't come here yet, might as well to do something before we both died of boredom.

A few minutes later of playing with my own fingers, the nurse in charge finally arrived and saw us. She gave us a look before she asked me "Is he sick?". I was about to answer her when Len coughed violently and covered his mouth with his palm.

The nurse was horrified when she stared at his palm. I widened my eyes too but it was not that bad. "B-B-B-B-Blood? It's blood! Oh my God! You girl, bring him home right now! He's in a dangerous situation!" she screamed and ran away from us.

I only sweat dropped. What kind of nurse she really was, freaking out when she saw blood? I bet she had Aimaphobia or something. I looked at Len's bloody hand and I picked up my phone to call Sweet Ann.

Well, she shouted a lot in the phone when I mentioned about his health and somehow, she was already at the doorstep in the infirmary. Panting heavily, she examined Len's body after she got her energy back. "Let's go home, he needs more treatment to do" she announced, easily carrying him princess style and left with me following behind.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

Len was in a very critical situation, really and I was the only one who needed to take care of him. Sweet Ann went back to work and the others were in their own businesses. However, his face still made a smile at me as if he was totally healthy.

"Here, anything else you'd like to ask for?" I asked, placing a damp clean cloth to his very warm forehead. I heard him whispering about something but I couldn't hear well.

"It's not that I want to get closer to you or anything, okay? I'm just doing this to hear your voice clearly" I denied as I gave my ears to him.

Len grinned wider and took a peck on my cheek. "Thank you for caring so much about me" he whispered and I brought my ears away from him in an instant. He looked so fragile, his breath hitched painfully and I couldn't ever imagine his pain. His body temperature became too warm than normal and his body was shaking terribly. He was going to die soon, wasn't he?

I had no idea whether should I be happy that he's going to leave me soon or otherwise. "I'm not going to be here any longer, Rin. Even so, will you still smile and be happy for me?" Len suddenly asked as he wrapped his fingers with mine.

"Of course. Why should I cry when I heard a crazy fool like you dying anyway?" I lied, faking a smile at him. He only chuckled in reply and stealthily held my cheek. I couldn't hide the evident blush in my cheeks anymore. It was too obvious that I was blushing.

"There are many things I want to say and to do with you, but I think time is running short for me" he was going to tell me his last wish.

"Will you... kiss me?". I knew it he would ask that annoying question again. Since he seemed desperate for it, I had no choice but to nod in agreement. Then I forced myself to bang my lips to his. Though it was forceful, it turned out sweeter after I got used to it. Don't judge me for my bad kissing skills.

I let it go and witnessed Len's breath shortened than the last one. "I... love you" he ended his words, his hand letting go of mine. Let me guess, his soul was already taken away by the angel of death.

As expected, I didn't shed any tears when he passed away, right in front of me. Instead, I only smiled and picked up my phone to call Sweet Ann about the news. "Anna, your son... he just made a tragic ending" I declared.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

It was a week since then, and Len was already buried in the graveyard somewhere around the village. Len's family, of course cried when he died. They visited him a few days ago for the ceremony but I didn't go there because I was being lazy.

Because of me being cold-hearted to Len, I decided to take a visit to his grave, too. Without telling them of course because I knew they would tease me for it. I had a bouquet of flowers Len gave to me a few weeks ago. They looked so fresh and healthy, like they were given to me yesterday.

I found his name and placed the roses down. "I rejected your flowers, Len. How many times should I tell you that I hate presents from you?" I began.

I sighed, it's not that he would answer me anymore. I doubted that he could even hear me. "I only visit you because I have free time, not that I turn affectionate to you or anything" I continued, my cheeks being stupid again because they were blushing, though I already knew that he was dead.

"You know what, Len BaKagamine? You are the craziest fool I've ever met. You don't have any common sense at all, you kissed me every time you have the chance to do so and you keep giving those embarrassing gifts for me. Though you know that I'm going to reject every single thing from you, right in front of your very own eyes" I made up a speech. More like a confession of _love_ just for him, sarcasm noted.

"You don't mind getting hit consecutive times from me because of that stupid 'I love you' excuse. You think that I would open my heart to an idiot like you? BaKagamine, you would never learnt your lesson, would you?" I talked to myself again.

"Even after you died, you still have that idiotic smile in you. I know you want an answer from me so here goes my confession. I hate you too, Len Kagamine. Don't ever expect that I would fall in love with someone stupid, especially you" the pretty long speech ended up there and I was about to stand up and leave.

Then I saw Oliver who was behind me all the time. "I'm not visiting your brother! I'm here to search for my grandma's grave and I ended up finding Len's instead!" I faked a joke.

He was silent. "Rin, you should be honest with yourself" he spat out. My heart was stabbed because I was getting scolded by someone younger than I was.

"Whatever, I'm going home" I announced and took my leave when he followed me from behind. I mouthed a "What?" but he just ignored my question.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

"Brother, he actually left something for you in his room" Oliver told me some info about the secret of Len's bedroom. We already reached home and he was showing me the way to Len's room. No wonder why he forbid me from entering there.

Since he was dead, it should be okay if I just banged the door open. So I did, only to see nothing but white walls and simple wooden floors. "What's so secretive about this?" I asked. Oliver was still behind me but he didn't reply anything.

I shrugged and took a few steps ahead, only getting caught in a bobby trap as I fell to the underground. Fortunately there was a mattress for me to land on. "Hey, Len! What kind of joke are you playing on me?!" I shouted nonsense.

Oliver peeked at me from above. "It's a surprise, Rin. Have a little tour around. There are no more bobby traps, I swear" he told me and I did as told. The underground was pretty dark but there was something that caught my attention.

It was the red button. "Kindly press the button. -Len" was written with bright yellow fluorescent pens. I, however pushed the button with my fist and the screen was activated in front of me. And so as the lights in the... science computer lab?

Note taken, Len Kagamine was a crazy idiotic stalker who pretended to be a genius. "Oh, so this is how it works" I heard a voice from the screen and I rubbed my eyes to see it clearly.

"Ah, is that you Rin? Hello!" it was a video of Len. He waved at me with that signature smile of his and I awkwardly waved back.

I blinked. Since when did he make this video clip? "Welcome to my laboratory, Rin Hiyama! I made this to collect more information about you. Call me a stalker or anything but it's my hobby. I can't help but stare at those cute pictures of yours!" Len exclaimed.

There were lots of pictures with me in it when I looked behind. Even a picture of me sleeping was over there! Note, Len was not just a stalker. He was a major perverted pedophile who enjoys himself fapping lolita girl's images. "Just get to the topic already, you dumbass" I said, losing my patience.

Surprisingly, he reacted to my sentence, like he knew I was going to say that. "Okay, I understand. There are lots of things I want to tell you but I just put them here in this video" he stated.

I was looking for a seat and I took an office chair nearby and sat down on it. "You still remember the kisses we shared together, right?" and I nodded. He traumatized me with those creepy pecks of his, it disgusted me.

"Do you still remember the confessions I always give to you?" and I nodded again. His confessions were annoying me, really. I wanted to flip countless of tables to his head when he was still here.

Len smiled in the video. "And I guess you think of me as the most annoying person ever?" he asked. I shook my head and went up with a comeback "Nope. You're an idiot who is fated to be an insane perverted nuisance. You're being hopeless to yourself".

"Feisty, I like it" he teased me and I showed him my foot, signaling that I was going to kick him if we were reborn. Len pouted before he cleared his throat to speak his mind.

"To be honest, I'm doing those things to make you laugh. I know my way is wrong and it's too late for me to redo this but... I am here to say sorry. For not being able to make you smile" he confessed.

...Darn him. He didn't make me smile at all. Instead, his words only made my face torn up into tears. "I am not really good at jokes. I only have affection when it comes to you and I can only pray for your happiness" his eyes reflected his honesty.

"I wish you loads of happiness forever until the end of your life, Rin" I could see the evidence of tears as he cried, too. I held back a sniff as I wiped them away, but they keep coming and flowing down my cheeks.

Len used a tissue to clear his tears for a while but it's useless since they came back with more of their troops. "I don't care if you hate me to the core. All the kisses we shared together mean my world and my life. I'm sure that the last one is the most meaningful one for me. It would be a kiss that should've meant everything" he confessed once again to me.

"I love you, Rin Hiyama. If you don't understand English, let me say it back for you in our own language" Len said. Oh no, not that word. I couldn't control my tears any longer if he said that.

"*Ore wa, hontoni anata o aishite yo". I was speechless, I was being so cruel all this time to him. All I did was treating him when he was sick. And yet, he loved me so much I couldn't even think straight anymore.

I cried out loudly after that, banging to the computer's keyboard harshly that I didn't realize that it would damage the video. "H-Hey! Don't do that! It will get malfunctioned if you do so!" he exclaimed and I stopped.

The monitor was not too clear anymore. The screen made noises like an old radio and the screen was getting snowy. "Y-You idiot! I am the one who should've apologized to you in the first place! I... I... I hate to say this but I actually love you too! You fool, are you trying to leave a mark so that I would cry when you died?!".

He was shocked of my sudden confession and smiled. "Thank you for being honest to me. Since the computer is almost destroyed and this video is going to end sooner, always remind this in your head. God is always here, giving you as much happiness as he can" he touched the screen.

"Goodbye, I will always be here... loving you" he declared and the sound of the computer malfunctioning was heard next. "ERROR -THE SYSTEM HAS STOPPED FUNCTIONING-" was written on the screen.

I smiled, wiping my tears before I left the underground lab using the staircase not too far away from me. Len BaKagamine, I was impressed of your own words but still, you were more like a crazy fool to me.

 **W/N: I-I'm not crying! My eyes are just watering. So, this is a combination of Romance, Humor and Tragedy don't you think so? And yes, there is another Tragic oneshot coming up sooner. After I have a good rest for the holiday (throws herself in bed). This is also inspired from Tamako Momo's Sentimental*Android. The extras will be published later.**

 ***Ore wa, hontoni anata o aishite yo - I really am in love with you**


	2. Chapter 2

**W/N: So, I think of this as a… Tragic Version of Suki Kirai? There is another extra coming up but I haven't write it yet. This extra (or sequel) is entitled; An Endless Dream That Would Last Forever. Pretty long, huh?**

 **Rin's POV**  
My eyes were opened to see myself in an unknown field. Looking at the surroundings, I was sure it was evening as I witnessed the Sun setting down. Why was I here in the first place? I had no idea where I was going until I heard a voice, more like a shout. A voice that I knew so much it's annoying me.

"Rin! Over here!" Len called me from afar as he waved his hand at me. I widened my eyes in disbelief, it was impossible. It was nothing but a childish dream of mine. I would wake up sooner and this dream would end, like it or not.

And yet, I stepped my way to him. "Len, is that really you?" I asked, starting to run towards him. He smiled and got himself ready as his arms were outstretched for a hug.

It was indeed, a happy ending for a drama. I didn't care about my overflowing tears anymore as I ran to him. After we were few meters from each other, I kicked him in the face while I was still running. He didn't even have the chance to make a sound as it happened too soon.

Len's nose was bleeding as I hit his nose pretty hard and he fell to the ground pathetically. "Ouch...What was that for?" he groaned in pain as he rubbed his painful nose.

"For making me cry after you died" I replied, sitting down beside him and forced him to lay down to stop the bleeding. It might not be the best way to cure nosebleeds, make him swallow the blood and all but it's better than wiping his nose with the grass. I would seriously do that if I didn't have mercy.

I was sure that his nose stopped bleeding and I then placed his head to my thighs. "I told you so. You're still being hopeless, Len" I spat out, blushing because of the contact. His eyes gazed upon me and smiled.

"You have been watching that video I made for you, huh?" he asked, touching my face and stroking it just like the moment he almost died a long time ago. I huffed, pinching his hand away from me.

"Who told you to make such a bobby trap? I almost died because of a heart attack, you know?" I pouted in purpose, for a special charm some random people thinking.

Len laughed in response. "That's good then. I can spend time with you together when you died" he teased, and I wouldn't hesitate to punch his face with my fist if he talked about that topic again.

Instead of doing what I was thinking, I only slapped his face playfully. "You stupid idiotic baka, you don't have to force your brain to use such words in a confession" I scolded him but he gave me a cheeky smile.

"Of course I'm not using my brain. I let out my words straight from my heart" he teased me again and I hit his head, only to have my face getting redder.

I stuttered my words as I blurted out "S-Stop teasing me". His expression showed that he wanted to tease more then I made it disappear by showing him my fist.

"...You know what, Rin?" he broke the ice after moments of silence. I looked down at him and gestured him to continue.

"This is nothing but merely a dream of yours. Yet I want to say it one more time before you return to reality, if that's okay with you?" he asked.

I stayed quiet, I already knew what he was going to say. It was practically obvious. "I love you" he confessed, playing with my locks as I caught off guard.

"Whatever, I love you too. I only said that to make this story romantic. Not that I love you so much or anything" I denied, looking away from him to hide my embarrassment.

"As expected from a cute Tsundere" Len said and I pushed him away from me. I shook my head in disagreement, chanting "I'm not a damn Tsundere!" numerous times to him.

"Then why don't you kiss me sooner?" he then asked, the sunlight reflecting his shota-like face. I felt his arms wrapping around my waist and I was blushing furiously as his breath hit my ear.

"L-Like Hell I would!" I screamed and made his ears almost bursting in pain. Payback for the morning routine he always did to me when he was still alive.

The Sun was setting down and it looked fascinating for couples to enjoy. But Len and I were an exception as I tried to push him away from me. "Fine! I will kiss you! Happy now!?" I gave up on fighting him any longer as I was panting in exhaustion.

Len wriggled his eyebrows at me as our eyes locked. "You sure, Rin? Don't regret if you don't like it" he seductively said and our lips almost met when I spat out in the middle of our session "Don't make me change my mind".

"Okay, fine. I will do it-"

"Just shut up and do what you want with me" I cut him off quickly. He grinned before he smashed his lips with mine, his tongue roughly intruding my mouth. I couldn't help but moan in response as I kissed him back by letting my arms clung to his back.

Before I knew what was going on, I was set to the ground as Len kept on dominating the kiss. Till then, he let go for the supply of air. Hey, he might already be dead but I was still alive, did make sense that I needed oxygen as a normal human I was.

"I... honestly, want to do more things than just kissing you" Len breathed heavily and he somehow managed to put on that stupid sexy smile on his face.

"... Can I rape you?" he asked like it was the most common thing to ask in the whole entire world. I immediately punched his stomach before I woke up from my dream.

It was still in the middle of the night as the moonlight shone in my bedroom. I touched my lips and I blushed again, reminding myself of the hot steamy kiss Len and I just did in that dream.

I unconsciously smiled and went back to sleep, hoping that the dream would come again so I could see him. An endless dream that would last forever.

 **W/N: ... Why am I suddenly thinking about making a lemon? Oh my god, I'm such a pervert! (rolls on the bed)**

 **Oh yeah, before I forgot, there are some info that you should know when I was making this story:-**  
 _ **I cried every time I read stories of Rin dying but I only cried a bit when Len died. Then I was thinking "Is it possible for me to write a story of Len dying?". So here you go, a humorous tragic and romantic story at the same time.**_

 _ **Fyi, Len died because he suffered pneumonia.**_


End file.
